


A Trashcan

by happyneurotoxin (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND THE CHARACTERS, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Runaway OC, Self-Harm, but boi he can fuck me up, daishou is there for a second, edgy memes, i might make other fandoms pop up for smol moments, im too lazy to put all the relationships, lean mean meme machines, most of it is friendship anyway, p much just somewhere i can get my ideas out, rlly the only relationship that's romantic is either yachi or tendou, sakusa is there for like 2 minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/happyneurotoxin
Summary: i have no better title lol





	1. fucking he c c

**Author's Note:**

> oof

_'When did it come to this?'_ Rinya thought to herself. How pathetic does one have to be to run from something like that? Other people had it worse. When she was walking through Sendai, Miyagi with one of her friends, looking at a map outside of a shop, her friend said to wait outside when she went into the bathroom and ran off. How nice. She decided to go to a hotel, coughing up enough for two nights when she dropped one of her things. Her adopted brother came up to help her. "There's a pool nearby, so if you-" He was cut off when Rinya ran past. "Don't lock our room door, okay Wakatoshi?" She asked, not waiting for an answer before she ran off towards the pool. 

        She came back an hour later, with a towel around her waist and one of her brother's T-Shirts as a cover up. She went into the room, walking past her brother and going into the shower, not forgetting her armband.  _'I have to let this go sometime, I left my fucking parents a year ago.'_ She thought to herself as she dragged the blade across her hip, one of many times in her life when she would slice her skin and watch the water wash it away.  _'Really, though.'_ She stepped out fifteen minutes later, having put on her pajamas, which consisted of her brother's clothes, which somehow comforted her. She went to the bed next to Wakatoshi, quickly drifting off with her hair up to dry overnight. 

        "Oi, don't you have a match today? Wake up!" Rinya heard a voice before she woke up to see her brother beside her, getting her clothes.

        "It was yesterday, and I normally wake up in two hours, you fucking idiot." She groaned, getting up and putting her hair into two braids quickly, fixing her brother's clothes on her. "I'm not going to go back to sleep anyway, where's the rest of Karasuno?" She asked, looking around. 

        "You had three options, they're on another floor, and why did you enroll there instead of-" He was quickly cut off when his sister kneed him in the ribs.

        "Don't." She said with a slow smirk as she slowly got off of the other. "You need to stop growing, I'm drowning in these things." She said, holding up the sleeves which quite obviously hung off of her arms with a smile. 

        "I'm gonna go with the rest of  _my_ school anyway, Wakatoshi, bye!" She said, quickly getting her bags and closing the door. She went down a floor, meeting the others from her high school.

        "Hold on, firstly, are you changing downstairs, secondly, give me my clothes, thirdly, you need to stop putting up a facade, lastly, are you going back to Miyagi today?" He asked, half his body out of the door.

        "Yes, no, no, and yes." She said in her normal voice, quickly waving as she went back downstairs to be met with Tanaka screaming over their managers. 

         _Oh._


	2. jkgvfmdvnj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically fluff but its actually just wakatoshi and his sis cuddling without incest because i needed something that's actually not messed up in my life for once also ushi/goshiki bc we need them huehue

**Wakatoshit:**

We have a match in Sendai tomorrow, who are you staying with?

 **RiNYA~~:** Someone from the swim team, Tsukishima, or the volleyball captain probably, why?

**Wakatoshit:**

bc ur my sister and i don't want anyone hurting my family and my roomate why else oof

 

                                                                                       -----------------------------------------------

 

        Rinya turned off her phone, placing it in her bag as she walked through Karasuno's front entrance, sporting their swim uniform with "Captain" inscribed on the back underneath the girl's uniform. She parted ways with Kei, thanked him for walking her to school, and started off towards the pool area for morning practice, ignoring the noise as she passed the gym. Rinya quietly opened the doors, stepping to the side to take off her uniform and putting it to the side, leaving her in a pair of shorts over the black swimsuit. 

        "We won the regional match, right? Who filled in for me?" Akane asked, putting her red hair into her swimming cap, handing Rinya hers along with her goggles. Rinya nodded, thanking her before putting on her gear and diving into the water. 

        "Your brother wants to speak to you." Sawamura said after a few minutes of watching the team. Rinya got out, putting on a hooded robe before looking up, taking off her goggles. "He's outside." The teen said, his eyes widening when he saw the word inscribed on the back of her swimsuit as she walked through the door, slipping on her shoes at the entrance. 

         "You paid for our train tickets." Wakatoshi said once he saw his sister come out of the building. 

          "They were on sale today." She said back, smiling as she reached up to fix his collar. Goshiki-san is never going to date you if you don't take care of yourself, how many times have I told you?" The second year asked with concern, looking up at the other. 

          "I have to go to his house to study today, so- Oh my fucking god, why?!" He was cut off when Rinya threw a box of condoms at him in the middle of his sentence. 

          "Protection!" She said with a wink.

          "Why do you even have a box of condoms in your bag anyway?"

          "Was gonna return them to Daichi-san after he left them in the classroom somehow." She said, taking the box back. "But I can buy some if those are your plans for tonight." Rinya explained calmly, looking back towards the building. "Can you give these back to him? Hide them in your sweater. Wakatoshi nodded, slipping the box into his backpack and zipping it up, walking towards the drection Rinya was pointing in before she went back to finish morning practice. 

          "Your brother doesn't have to pay for a hotel, you know." Kei said calmly, walking behind her and matching her strides as she put her hair into two braids and put her hoodie up as Rinya looked up in interest, raising an eyebrow. 

          "Is he gonna stay at  _your_ house?" She asked, looking up warily, gray eyes almost looking black in the sunlight when he nodded, which earned her a shrug as she got her phone out and texted Wakatoshi. 

          "Your brother's intimidating." He said. "Even how you two share a spike, I don't know how that happened." Kei said, looking back towards the shorter girl, who shrugged as she turned off her phone, walking towards her own class while Kei went in the opposite direction. 

          At the end of the day, Rinya went off towards her brother's house, unlocking the door and dropping her stuff off when she looked up to see the older boy watching her with an eyebrow raised. 

          "I thought you were staying with Tsukishima's family." Wakatoshi said, watching as she tiredly stretched before hopping onto the couch behind him. 

          "Nah, I texted him about that, besides, I missed you." 

          "Well that's new." He said, sitting down and gently stroking the other's arm. 

          "Cuddles?" She asked, turning around to look up at her brother, who sighed before laying behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and gently rocking her until she was asleep on the couch, looking around for blankets before taking off his sweater and wrapping her in it, leaving a kiss on her forehead before she turned a bit, nuzzling the other's chest for a bit before she fully fell asleep. Wakatoshi noticed, and picked her up, gently placing her on her futon, leaving one of his T-Shirts there in case she wanted to wear his clothes. She woke up a couple hours later to nibble slowly at a granola bar on the floor next to Wakatoshi for 20 minutes before she tiredly dragged him back to her bed, patting the space next to her. He sighed again, shaking his head as he went to change before coming back, getting in and wrapping his arms around the other, rocking her to sleep before he dozed off after an hour as well. 

          Wakatoshi woke up the next morning, looking down to see the other still asleep. He curled into himself, grip tightening around Rinya as he reached over for the TV remote. He stayed like that for another two hours before Rinya woke up, looking up sleepily and nuzzling into his chest before reaching up to his shoulders to steady herself. She then sat up, gently prying herself from the other's grip, the cuts on her hips causing dull pain whenever she bent forward. 

          "I'm going to Daichi-san's house." Rinya said, getting her phone before going over to the bathroom, her brother running a hand through his hair as he sat up, pausing the movie he was watching and going to the kitchen. Rinya came out in 20 minutes, having freshened up and changed, before she got into the kitchen to start making breakfast. "You gonna help me cook?" She asked, looking up as the other nodded, moving to get a water bottle.  

         "What're you making?" He asked, grabbing one of the other's makeup wipes and tiredly rubbing his face with it when Rinya laughed. "I'm too lazy to go and actually wash my face, okay?" He said jokingly, flashing a smile at the other before he went to get cookies. 

         "Our weekend food is so unhealthy." She said, warming up two cups of milk before placing two cookies in each, capping the cups before handing one to Wakatoshi, who was shaking his head before he opened the cap, grabbing a spoon and digging into the cookie, looking up when the other poured a bit of melted butter into their cups before se let him continue eating. 

         "Tsutomu said he's coming over today." He said, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked up. 

         "Should I leave the house then?" She asked, plopping down onto the couch across from Wakatoshi. 

         "No, but I was wondering if you could cook us dinner. It'll give him a good impression of you." He said, finishing the cookies and moving on to sip at the milk, eyes slowly beginning to shut. "What did you put in this?" 

         "It's warm milk, what do you expect?" She asked, looking up and to the kitchen. "You can always have one of my coffees." Rinya finished, quietly putting her empty cup in the sink when she was done, getting a coffee from the fridge and putting it in front of the other. "I can also buy condoms if you need." She said with a smirk, looking over just in time to see her brother slap a hand over his mouth, taking a moment to recollect himself before looking back up with a pout. 

         "I almost fucking spit it out, and I already have some from the last time you said that." 

         "If you already have some, then are you intending on getting him in bed?" Rinya barely finished the sentence when a hand was put over her mouth. 

         "Don't say anything else, for fuck's sake."

          A few hours later, after the two ate lunch, there was a knock at the door, which Wakatoshi answered. 

         "My sister's cooking dinner over there, do you want anything?" He said to the younger, who shook his head, bowing to the other before he came in, sitting on the couch and looking at Rinya, who waved back with a gentle smile before going back to plating their food. 

         "Ah, Ushijima-san, how was your day?" Goshiki asked, only to yelp a bit when both of them turned their heads. "Wakatoshi?" He asked nervously, looking down just in time to not see Rinya smirking at her brother, shoving him towards the couch. He stumbled a bit before steadying himself, walking over to help the other up, not holding the younger's hand for long enough before they both let go. 

         "Ah, you two can sit down." Rinya said, putting two plates down on the table in front of them, taking her food up to her room after putting a movie on the TV. 

         She came back to put her plate in the sink, washing it before moving to the living room to put on a jacket. 

         "Bye." She said quietly with a smile, which was obviously fake to Wakatoshi before leaving. 

         "Where did you buy this movie?" Goshiki quietly asked, looking up before their shoulders brushed. "S-Sorry!" 

         "Convenience store, future ace." Wakatoshi said back with a smile, looking back towards the TV for a few minutes before cautiously and slowly wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder. A few minutes went by with both blushing males avoiding each other's faces before Wakatoshi spoke up. "Is, ah, Is this good?" He asked, gently bringing the other closer before Goshiki leaned into the other, bringing his legs up. A few more minutes went by and the movie ended before Goshiki rested his head against Wakatoshi's shoulder. The latter laid back, letting the other rest in his grip for an hour as they watched videos on his phone before he set it down, studying the other's face for a bit. "Your hair looks prettier when you're not tired." He said, brushing it to the side a bit when Goshiki made a quiet noise, nuzzling into the other's side more. 

 

                _I'm never really here anyway, but it got better since then._


	3. the fluffiest fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rinya was struggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically platonic and healthy fluff that will cleanse you

"Do you put anything on your eyelashes?" Rinya asked the brunette standing before her, taking the cap off of her head. 

"Nope!' Oikawa said with a smile, kneeling on a towel in front of the pool as he watched her gently sway when her feet left the floor before she gently landed. 

"You wanna come in?" She asked, studying the other's features. "You're pretty."

"Ah, thanks, but no to both." He said, chuckling when she frowned. "Your brother sent me to pick you up, if you didn't notice." He said, holding her stuff before there was a small splash and she was back underwater, swimming to the other side of the pool. He followed, eventually giving up when she kept on swimming away. He sighed, undressing and putting his towel beside the pool before diving in, silently paddling over to the female clumsily before wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her back out, drying himself off and leaving to change his shorts before dressing again.

"What's your workout routine?" She asked, pointing to the strip of muscle showing along his torso where his shirt had ridden up when he tilted his head as if confused. 

"I don't work out, I just do my own kind of... thing, or sport." He said, gesturing to the other's toned arms. "Besides, you're one to talk." She pouted, looking to the side before dressing, walking out of the room and waiting for the other, who looked around. "Where's the exit?" He asked, looking to the other, who was walking ahead. He followed, walking out of the building a few minutes later, looking towards the setting sun and snapping a picture, looking back at the other before she jumped up, hooking her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, exhaling into his shoulder sleepily. "Tired?" Oikawa asked, earning a nod. "I still have to pick up Takeru." He said, chuckling before leaning down to let her fall over his shoulder and into his arms, laughing when the younger yelped, pouting. "He always loved when I did that." 

"Still tired." She said, waiting until he got into the car to climb into another seat, pulling her shirt up to cover her lower face in time for when she winced, feeling her hip hit the car seat, huffing quietly and putting her earbuds in, letting her thoughts consume her. Rinya quickly regretted it, deciding to look out the window, useless fear overriding her senses. She waited until they were at Takeru's school to toss her head back, watching the brunette exit. She got out her phone, texting her older sibling. 

 

 **RiNYA~~~~~~:** Can I stay at Iwaizumi-san's place for the night?

 

 **Wakatoshit:** Why tho

 

 **RiNYA~~~~~~:** Bc for some reason your house requires a freeway within the city and its sup e r far from Shiratorizawa and Karasuno tf

 

 **Wakatoshit:** It's called travel

 

 **RiNYA~~~~~~:** It's called you being stupid and getting a more expensive house that's farther away from any of our schools <3

 

 **Wakatoshit:** Thanks for the heart then and you can stay over

 

 **RiNYA~~~~~~:** And bc of my bro being a volleyball player it also gives me a lot of places to stay overnight so thanks for that :3

 

 **Wakatoshit:** oof you actually praised me

 

 **RiNYA~~~~~~:** mhmmmmmm bfdjvkhsbtxjdrhmf ok bye <3

She turned off her phone, putting it in her pocket and waiting out the last few minutes until the brunette and his nephew got into the car. 

"So, how was your day?" Tooru asked, turning around the face the other as Rinya smiled, covering the lower half of her face and plugging her earbuds in. "Yours, Ushijima-chan?" He asked, chuckling as she jolted, giving a thumbs up. 

"Are you-" The younger asked, being cut off by Tooru.

"She's his sister!" He said, patting her on the back as she waved awkwardly to the younger, turning around to look. 

"Wait, you're that swimmer right?" He asked, watching as the girl turned fully, tilting her head. "Rinya Ushijima? I saw you in one of Tooru's sports magazines! You're one of the top swimmers in the country!" He said, eyes lighting up. "You know my uncle?" 

"She stays with me sometimes, since her idiot brother lives super far away-" He said, whining when said girl hit him on the back of his head, smiling at the boy before he got out one of his notebooks, holding it out to her.

"Can you sign this?" He asked, smile growing as she took the notebook, opening it and signing the inside of the front cover. 

"Do you want a picture?" She asked, taking Tooru's phone from his outstretched hand and snapping a picture with him smiling over her shoulder, the smile growing even wider when she climbed into the back seat, thanking Tooru for handing her her backpack. "Right, I also took this-" She said, pulling up a picture of Tooru sneezing with the "triggered" caption on the bottom, looking up to see Tooru frowning as his nephew laughed. 

"So mean, Rin-chan!" He said dramatically, tossing his forearm over his eyes for a few seconds before starting the car, letting everyone buckle in their seatbelts before he drove off, dropping Takeru off and arriving at his own home a few minutes later. "So, when are you gonna get inside? You know, I just bought some condoms yesterday.." He said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows at the other before he snorted and they both bursted into laughter. He let her inside before shutting the door. 

"I'm gonna go shower, I feel dirty just hearing that joke,  _and_ I swam in a pool that you were in." She said with a smile, frowning when he kissed her forehead and giggled. "Gross, Oikawa-san!" She whined before walking off towards the shower. She sliced up her hips some more, going to her upper thighs and upper arms before standing in the hot water for a few minutes. She got out, shutting the door to the room within the bathroom that had the shower, dressing herself and getting out to steal one of Tooru's sweaters when he almost tackled her, hoisting her up before going to his room and tossing her onto the bed, pinning her down before tickling her, grinning when she laughed, ceasing the movements after a few minutes. "Geez, I thought you were some sort of pervert." She said, smiling up at the other. "You wanna give me some of your features?" She asked, looking up at the other and smiling nervously. 

"Did you call me pretty?" He asked, lips hovering over her forehead before he closed the distance, smiling. "You always cool me down."

"No, I said I'm jealous of you, and I don't know if that's good or bad." She said, lifting the hem of his somehow huge sweater and shuffling herself in, curling against the other and tracing his muscles, relaxing slowly. She eventually dozed off with the other's arms around her. Tooru soon dozed off as well, pulling the blanket up to his hips and drawing circles on Rinya's back.

 

sparkles

 

Rinya woke up the next morning, smiling into the male's chest before peeping her head out of his shirt, moving her head to his pillow and watching the other before dozing off again. They both jolted awake a few minutes later, lazily staring at each other. 

"Cuddles?" He asked, sleepily kissing her face and giggling when she yelped, pecking everywhere before wrapping his arms around her to make sure she didn't get away. 

"Oikawa-sa-ah, why.." She asked, when he lifted up his shirt so he could gently push her out, her temperature dropping a few degrees as she clung to him, eyelashes fluttering as she blinked sleepily a few times, struggling to stay awake before he chuckled, wrapping the blanket around them both and pecking her face until she fell asleep again. They both woke up an hour later, exchanging more cuddles and kisses before getting up, each going to one bathroom to freshen up. "Can I borrow your car? I wanna drive to Wakatoshi's house." She said, smiling sleepily at the other, who nodded. "But I don't wanna leave..." Rinya said, walking over and clinging to the other, who chuckled and stroked her head. 

"I can always call him over here if you want." He said, getting an excited nod in response as she rubbed her eyes, walking off to the kitchen and coming back with a cup filled with warm milk and two cookies, having put on the lid, which had a spoon-straw thing inserted into the opening. Tooru's eyes brightened when he saw the other in his NASA joggers, which were slightly too big on her. 

She could have driven off at any time and gone to see anyone.

_This is what I was dreaming of before I ran away._

They both shared more kisses on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read this while listening to one of my favorite lil uzi vert songs *sparkles*

**Author's Note:**

> autistic screeches this is so short im sorry


End file.
